Discussioni utente:Exephyo
Hi, and thanks for your edits. Are you interested in administrating this wiki/do you know somebody who could be interested in doing this? If yes, in any case, please tell me. Thanks! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:26, 3 giu 2009 (UTC) :Hey, that's great, I give you the admin powers. I think I'm going to create a spotlight for the central wikia here, to attract more users which on the other hand find other interesting topics :) And, did you ever hear of the starter? This one is the English version. If you request an Italian wiki, it's empty. If you request an English one, it has the content of starter. My question is, would you like to help us also with the Italian starter? This would be real awesome, if you'd participate too. I trust in you, and I think I do not need to observe you. Just if you wish me to do this :) If you have questions how to do something, feel free to contact me anytime. I'm looking forward to your answer! Grazie, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:49, 3 giu 2009 (UTC) Template for wikis It looks good, and I actually don't see any missing stuff or mistake... the colors may become changed later on. But that's more about the optically stuff. You might move this to a template? And let's talk again later on (tomorrow probably) about... ehm... we'll find something to talk about, at least I'd like to talk to you about Italian starter. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 21:49, 3 giu 2009 (UTC) :So, it's a kind of mainpage, yes, but it's even more. Templates, images, project pages - all those are put into it.starter so every new wiki will recive * a main page * templates to get started * neutral images (more in help later on) * project pages (about the wiki, policies, rules for deletion, etc.) * category pages (basic structure) :So it's even more then just a mainpage. You can click through w:c:de.starter for seeing what rieke created a long time ago (and wht I modified ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 22:01, 3 giu 2009 (UTC) Re See here. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:46, 5 giu 2009 (UTC) :I'm back, if you have any questions. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 08:11, 8 giu 2009 (UTC) Translation Hi, I've got some new things which should be translated.... I was going to create the spotlights, but as I begun, I couldn't find the topic's name (I'm not speaking Italian)... so, if you look at the two links once more, tell me the subject's name, I'm going to create them as soon as possible (this week). If we could change some names, e. g. the url, and the name of the mainpage, this would rise your googleranking heavily. There's no need to be frightened, the old url can still be kept as redirect and the wiki name shouldn't be affected. Just if you wish to improve the googleranking :) Well, the main reason, I was asking for, is, the automated wiki creation stuff. There are lots of messages... and I don't know anyone but you who can translate them. I've got a list here, and I hope you find the time to translate them soon. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 12:48, 13 lug 2009 (UTC) All of them have to start with "MediaWiki:". I hope, an English preload appears. If not, tell me. * Autocreatewiki-bad-name :Il nome non può contenere caratteri speciali (come $ o @), deve essere scritto in minuscolo e senza spazi. * Autocreatewiki-birthdate :Data di creazione: * Autocreatewiki-blocked-username :Non puoi creare un account. * Autocreatewiki-blurry-word :Parola di conferma: * Autocreatewiki-busy-username :Questo nome utente è già stato scelto * Autocreatewiki-category-select :Seleziona una categoria * Autocreatewiki-chooseone :Scegli * Autocreatewiki-congratulation :Congratulazioni! * Autocreatewiki-create-account :Crea un account * Autocreatewiki-done :Fatto! * Autocreatewiki-empty-category :Per favore, seleziona una categoria * Autocreatewiki-empty-field :Completa questo campo * Autocreatewiki-empty-language :Per favore, seleziona una lingua * Autocreatewiki-empty-password :Il campo per la password non può essere vuoto * Autocreatewiki-empty-retype-password :Il campo per la conferma dalla password non può essere vuoto * Autocreatewiki-empty-username :Il campo per il nome utente non può essere vuoto * Autocreatewiki-empty-wikiname :Il campo per il nome della wiki non può essere vuoto * Autocreatewiki-error :Errore * Autocreatewiki-errordefault :Il processo non è stato completato... * Autocreatewiki-haveaccount-question :Possiedi già un account su Wikia? * Autocreatewiki-info-birthdate :Wiki richiede a tutti i suoi utenti di inserire la loro data di nascita sia per ragioni di sicurezza sia per preservare l'integrità del sito per questioni federali. * Autocreatewiki-info-blurry-word :Per ridurre i processi di creazioni automatica da parte di bot, per favore inserisci la parola di conferma. * Autocreatewiki-info-category :Questo aiuterà i visitatori a trovare la tua wiki. * Autocreatewiki-info-domain :È sempre meglio usare una parola chiara e di facile ricerca. * Autocreatewiki-info-email-address :Il tuo indirizzo e-mail non verrà mai mostrato sulla tua wiki. * Autocreatewiki-info-language :Questa sarà la lingua principale della tua wiki. * Autocreatewiki-info-realname :Se scegli di inserire il tuo nome, verrà usato per citare i tuoi contributi. * Autocreatewiki-info-staff-username :Crea una wiki per questo utente * Autocreatewiki-info-terms-agree :Creando una wiki e un account, accetti i Termini di utilizzo di Wikia * Autocreatewiki-info-topic :Scrivi una breve descrizione come "Star Wars" o "telefilm". * Autocreatewiki-invalid-birthday :Data di creazione non valida * Autocreatewiki-invalid-category :Categoria non valida. Scegline una dalla lista. * Autocreatewiki-invalid-language :Lingua non valida. Scegline una dalla lista. * Autocreatewiki-invalid-retype-passwd :Per favore, riscrive la tua password come sopra * Autocreatewiki-invalid-username :Questo nome utente non è valido * Autocreatewiki-invalid-wikiname :Il nome non può contenere caratteri speciali (come $ o @) e non può essere vuoto * Autocreatewiki-language-all :Tutte le lingue * Autocreatewiki-language-top-list :de,en,es,he,fr,it,ja,no,pl,pt,pt-br,zh * Autocreatewiki-language-top :Top $1 lingue * Autocreatewiki-limit-birthday :Impossibile completare la registrazione * Autocreatewiki-limit-creation :Hai raggiunto il numero massimo di creazioni di wiki nelle ultime 24 ore ($1). * Autocreatewiki-limit-day :Wikia ha raggiunto il numero massimo di creazioni di wiki per oggi ($1). * Autocreatewiki-log-title :La tua wiki sta prendendo forma! * Autocreatewiki-name-taken :Una wiki con questo nome già esiste. Sei il benvenuto nel raggiungerci su http://$1.wikia.com * Autocreatewiki-name-too-short :Il nome è troppo corto. Deve contenere almeno 3 caratteri. * Autocreatewiki-redirect :Redirect alla nuova wiki: $1 ... * Autocreatewiki-regex-error-comment :Usato in Wiki $1 (testo completo: $2) * Autocreatewiki-remember :Ricordami * Autocreatewiki-required :$1 = richiesto * Autocreatewiki-set-username :Prima scegli il nome utente. * Autocreatewiki-similar-wikis :Di seguito sono presenti alcune wiki che ruotano intorno a questo argomento. Ti suggeriamo di collaborare ad una di esse. * Autocreatewiki-step0 :Inizializzazione ... * Autocreatewiki-step1 :Creazione della cartella immagini ... * Autocreatewiki-step10 :Creazione delle pagine sulla Wikia Centrale ... * Autocreatewiki-step11 :Spedizione dell'e-mail all'utente ... * Autocreatewiki-step2-error :Database già presente! * Autocreatewiki-step2 :Creazione del database ... * Autocreatewiki-step3 :Impossibile trascrivere le informazioni di default nel database! * Autocreatewiki-step4 :Spostamento delle immagini e del logo ... * Autocreatewiki-step5 :Creazione delle variabili nel database ... * Autocreatewiki-step6-error :Impossibile trascrivere le tabelle di default nel database! * Autocreatewiki-step6 :Creazione delle tabelle nel database ... * Autocreatewiki-step7-error :Impossibile copiare lo starter database per la lingua! * Autocreatewiki-step7 :Creazione dello starter nel database ... * Autocreatewiki-step8 :Creazione dei gruppi e delle cateogorie ... * Autocreatewiki-step9 :Creazione delle variabili per la wiki ... * Autocreatewiki-stepdefault :Processo in corso. Per favore attendi ... * Autocreatewiki-success-subtitle :Ora puoi contribuire alla tua wiki visitando: * Autocreatewiki-success-title :La tua wiki è stata creata! * Autocreatewiki-user-notloggedin :Il tuo account è stato creato ma non sei connesso! * Autocreatewiki-violate-policy :Il nome di questa wiki contiene una parola non permessa della nostra policy * Autocreatewiki-web-address :Sito web: * Autocreatewiki-welcomebody :Ciao $2, :La wikia che hai creato è ora disponibile su <$1>. Speriamo di vedere i tuoi contributi al più presto! :Abbiamo aggiunto alcune informazione e suggerimenti alla tua pagina di discussione (<$5>) per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. Per qualunque domanda, puoi rispondere a questa email o controllare sulle pagina di aiuto su . :Buona fortuna per il progetto, :$3 Wikia Community Team * Autocreatewiki-welcomesubject :$1 è stata creata! * Autocreatewiki-welcometalk Benvenuto! Ciao $1 -- siamo molto contenti di avere $4 nella nostra Wikia community! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi: 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come su come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=30 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito tutti i passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva ed aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "$4" saranno in grado di trovarlo facilmente. Per qualunque altre domanda, puoi leggere le , oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki su Wikia per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, $3 * Autocreatewiki-welcometalk-log :Messaggio di benvenuto * Autocreatewiki :Crea un nuova wiki ::Yes, you can see them if you add /es on the url. You can translate them here, I'll move them to the right place. Thanks for your help! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 14:43, 13 lug 2009 (UTC) :::That's great! I'll add it as soon as possible. Thanks for your help! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 16:11, 13 lug 2009 (UTC) ::::No problem. We're all busy... (me too much) sure, I'll tell you if I have any tasks/translations. Have a nice day! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 16:22, 13 lug 2009 (UTC) Spotlights Hi! I've finally made your spotlights, they will most likely go live monday. Thanks for your great help again :) Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 13:13, 16 lug 2009 (UTC) WYSIWYG Hi, I'm sooner arriving with new translation stuff as both of us may thought... ok, did you hear about the WYSIWYG? We'd like to translate it into Italian. But although, it's too much work... so an idea: You create a sitenotice (in Italian) which says: "We're going to translate the new editor (Rich Text) into Italian. Your help is also very welcome, just edit here." Did you already welcome some users you met across Wikia who also speak Italian? If you know more, first create the sitenotice and then post a short message on every talk page (or I can do that, if you translate "Welcome to Italian Central Wiki! You're welcome to create a page for your wiki like here. If you have some minutes, check this page: Utente:MtaÄ/WYSIWYG messages, there we're working on the Italian translation of the rich text editor. It would be great to have your help and it is great, that you visit us! Yours sincerly, <>" into Italian for me). I'm not saying "we have to fit the planned date" (next wednesday), I say, we translate as much as we can and will finnish without being burned-out later on. So there's no need to hurry, but we should remember that it was requested to be available next wednesday. Ok, enough from my side now - I hope you'll find some time and it would be great if you'd at least translate me the message for the talk pages and the sitenotice as soon as possible. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 06:36, 17 lug 2009 (UTC) - and by the way, I'd pass a "well done" for the awc translation :) Have a nice day! :Yes, I could use a translator, but from French I know, there are really bad mistakes happening if you're not a native language speaker. So it would be great if you could do this the next days (if you have time). This project you mean, is it called translatewiki.net? It is not related to us... anyway, a welcoming of all Italian users isn't a bad thing, I think. (Taken from Central Wikia) Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 07:08, 17 lug 2009 (UTC) ::Wait a minute. I've updated the translation since I recived a wrong list. It's much less than what you've copied, look at my page again. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 07:17, 17 lug 2009 (UTC) Vandalismi su Nonciclopedia Eh, fosse così facile... Leonida è un tizio piuttosto testardo, si è iscritto con diversi account candidandosi come admin, e dopo un po' ci siamo stufati del suo comportamento e lo abbiamo bannato. È arrivato anche sul nostro forum, dove in breve tempo è riuscito ad inondare tutto di spam e farsi bannare prima per una settimana, poi per un mese, e infine per sempre. Questo non vuole capire che i suoi contributi non sono graditi e continua ad iscriversi. Planante invece è un vandalo che è ben conosciuto su Wikipedia, con un bel po' di sockpuppets e ci sono un paio di indizi che ci fanno sospettare che i due siano la stessa persona: http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Utente:Leonida_planante_Leonida&redirect=no (contributi), http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Utente:Leonida2 però senza poter fare un controllo degli ip mi risulta impossibile sapere se sono o meno la stessa persona. In ogni caso, a poter bloccare ".*planante.*" e ".*leonida.*" sarebbe un buon modo per levarsi di torno questo utente, visto che sembra considerare il suo nome come una firma. Tu esattamente che tipo di provvedimenti potresti prendere? --MFH 16:37, 22 lug 2009 (UTC) Nome problematico Il nuovo nome è Menime. Comunque, leggo quì sopra argomenti che mi riguardano.....Avevo già comunicato a MFH che iomichiamoleonida era solo un mio fake, poi non so chi sia planante, comunque io da nonciclopedia ho già staccato da un bel pò, se l'utente quì sopra vuol continuare ad invocarmi faccia pure, ho avuto molti fake uno sul forum di nonciclopedia che diceva di essere mio fratello (sono figlio unico) e l'altro è questo Iomichiamoleonida, già avvertito da me di smetterla di creare altri account, comunque si tratta sicuramente di un caso di clonazione di IP, poichè tutti questi fake avevano il mio IP, sappiano però che è già partita la denuncia alla polizia postale. Vabbè saluti da webpedia (Anche se è un fallimento di wiki). -- 11:56, 23 lug 2009 (UTC) Grazie, per la sponsorizazzione credo che lo farò, prima però devo sbrigare alcune cose. -- 12:13, 23 lug 2009 (UTC) About inactive messages Hi, I was requested to tell you that we do not use anymore the templates for inactive wikis... So, please don't add them any more (if you'd like to have some reasons why just ask me). Thank you. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:14, 23 lug 2009 (UTC) Too many translations... :-/ Hi, I'm sorry for disturbing all the time... but here's a last one to translate (for wysiwyg). I hope, I don't cause too many efforts for you... http://images.wikia.com/help/images/thumb/a/a5/NewEditor1.png/250px-NewEditor1.png Today we are launching our new ' ' across all English-language Wikia wikis*. We have been working on this editor for more than a year and are extremely excited to make this available to the Wikia community. We hope that by making editing easier, more people will be able to contribute and become a part of a Wikia community. This editor makes it easy for anyone to add and format text and embed links, images, video, categories and tables without needing to know any wiki markup. Some of you have been using this editor during our beta rollout, and now it's available to everyone. We encourage all users, both seasoned and new, to ' ' for yourself. You can always switch back to the old MediaWiki editor from your . If you have any questions please give us a . Thanks for your time! * with a few exceptions for wikis using lots of complex code I just saw one of the spotlights - I hope it helps to increase the traffic in your wikis! :) See you! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 19:24, 27 lug 2009 (UTC) :Thanks very much! We hope to get that done soon. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:52, 5 ago 2009 (UTC) ---- Er... for wysiwyg we will need two translations (we forgot), this is VET and WMU (add videos/images). I added the messages here: User:MtaÄ/VET and WMU. Please create the related MediaWiki pages (with your translations), this makes it easier to import and you can see where the text you translated appears. Thanks in advance! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:21, 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Pagine di Halopedia Di recente sono state trovate delle pubblicità che raffiguravano anche donne mezze nude e che sostituivano o spostavano le immagini nelle Pagine di Halopedia in Italiano e Halopedia in inglese,Un esempio?. Vorrei delle spigazioni in proposito--Roboris 07:07, set 2, 2009 (UTC) Missing translations :( Hi there... here are some missing translations (they weren't on the list last time). You might do them? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:36, set 7, 2009 (UTC) * Mediawiki:Wysiwyg-toolbar-text-appearance => 'Text Appearance' * Mediawiki:Wysiwyg-toolbar-lists-and-links => 'Lists and Links' * Mediawiki:Wysiwyg-toolbar-insert => 'Insert' * Mediawiki:Wysiwyg-toolbar-controls => 'Controls' * Mediawiki:Wysiwyg-toolbar-wiki-templates * Mediawiki:Wysiwyg-tooltip * Mediawiki:enablerichtexteditor: Enable Rich Text Editor * Mediawiki:wysiwyg-enablerichtexteditormessage: Rich Text Editor enabled! :It's alright, take your time. And I have a funny idea: Why don't you be a volunteer for testing Italian feautures within your wiki? This means you can translate them local and test the feautures also local. Less efforts for you! Tell me what you think about it. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:59, set 7, 2009 (UTC) :Er... what's your opinion on it? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 11:19, set 10, 2009 (UTC) ::It's alright. I just thought if you focus on your wiki you may be interested in testing it there. That's all I suggested. No hurry! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:54, set 10, 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo Cancella questa pagina per favore.--Mr. Mister10:45, ott 22, 2009 (UTC) :Although I don't understand Italian, I've deleted the page mentioned above (cancella - cancel - delete). Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 14:22, ott 22, 2009 (UTC) Aiuto con una nuova wikia Ciao Exephyo, ho visto il tuo messaggio sulla wikia, è io avrei in effetti bisogno di aiuto, ho creato la Wikia in italiano di Assassin's Creed, che la trovi a http://it.assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principale Di questo gioco sono un fan sfegattato. Sono alle prime armi, ma ho gia operato su Wikipedia, ma creare da zero una wikia è tutta un altra cosa, sarei ben felice se mi aiutassi con la creazione, almeno le prime pagine, per le basi sicure, tipo infobox o template. ti ringrazio già da adesso se mi puoi aiutare.Strigon 23:55, gen 20, 2010 (UTC) Assassin's Creed Wikia Ok farò quanto prima, ma se mi potessi insegnare come creare i template o gli infobx, mi aiuteresti tanto, perchè anche se copio o modifico come un maledetto, non mi aiuta, e mi dice "rivelato loop del template".Strigon 14:15, gen 21, 2010 (UTC)